This disclosure relates to measuring deflection of a nacelle assembly under pressure loads.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan for propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream over and drives turbine blades. The fan and gas turbine engine can be surrounded by a nacelle to direct incoming airflow to the engine and to a bypass duct. The propulsion air exerts pressure loads on surfaces of the nacelle.